


Солдаты

by Kildare



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис пытается примириться с гибелью Пирса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солдаты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2014

Он не заметил, в какой момент исчезли все звуки: может, когда спасбот вытолкнуло на поверхность, может, когда он уже очутился в вертолете, а может, еще раньше, когда он смотрел на нашивку и все повторял про себя, что это не происходит на самом деле, что есть же какой-то предел реальности, за который они уже перешагнули, что он сейчас очнется от очередного липкого кошмара, одного из тех, которые преследуют его уже семнадцать лет. Реальность и в самом деле начала куда-то исчезать, оставляя за собой только размытые пятна чьих-то форменных курток, далекие обрывки разговоров, потрескивания переговорников и какой-то нескончаемый звон где-то на периферии сознания. Но сам кошмар не спешил заканчиваться.  
— Капитан! — крик ворвался в звуковой вакуум настолько резко, что Крис едва не подпрыгнул. Он мотнул головой, разгоняя туман в голове, и поднял взгляд на кричавшего.  
Вздох облегчения где-то по пути в горле превратился в едкий комок. Крис огляделся. Оказалось, что он давно уже на базе, сидит в полутемном коридоре и изучает заляпанный пол. «Интересно, сколько времени прошло», — отстранено подумал он и переключил свое внимание на парня из Дельты. Тот выглядел непозволительно чистым и бодрым.  
— С вами все в порядке, капитан? Мы слышали, как направляли вертушку за вами, но нам так и не сказали, сколько человек вернулось... — Парень невольно замолк под тяжелым взглядом.  
— Сколько ты видишь сам, солдат? — Крис поднялся, не давая ему ответить, и пошел к выходу. Мир опять сузился до одной-единственной настойчивой мысли.  
Он все-таки решился окликнуть его уже на выходе.  
— Сэр, Ниванс...  
— ...Не выбрался, — закончил за него Крис перед тем как оглушительно хлопнуть входной дверью.  
Он был в полном порядке, и именно это бесило его больше всего.

***

 

«Привет, это Клэр. Вы знаете, что делать после сигнала».  
Крис в десятый раз нажал кнопку отбоя и уставился в телевизор. Новости из Китая все еще оставались самой горячей темой. От всех этих «специальных репортажей» уже тошнило, но он с каким-то садистским упорством продолжал смотреть только новостные выпуски. Крис покрутил в руках телефон и уставился в дисплей. Всегда существовал запасной вариант.

— Ты когда-нибудь терял что-то ценное, что не мог потом вернуть?  
Крис почти физически ощутил, как собеседник криво усмехнулся.  
— Ключи от дома пару раз. Давай через час в том баре? Постарайся остаться в сознании к моменту, когда я приеду.  
— Окей. Только сестру мою потеряй где-нибудь, ладно? Раз она не хочет разговаривать со мной по телефону, я не хочу смотреть, как она будет кидать на меня взгляды полные сочувствия и сострадания.  
Собеседник еще раз хмыкнул и отключился.

***

 

Когда Леон наконец проскользнул сквозь двери бара и добрался до стойки, Крис успел полностью ободрать наклейку с так и не открытой бутылки пива и в прах раскрошить все сухарики, до которых смог дотянуться. Леон задумчиво уставился на горку из бумаги и хлебных крошек и кивнул бармену. Перед ним материализовалась такая же бутылка.  
— Решил заняться творчеством?  
Крис поглядел на него, пожал плечами, но ничего не сказал. Леон опустился на стул рядом, открыл бутылку, затем забрал крисову, открыл и ее тоже, подвинул обратно и кивнул:  
— Рассказывай.  
Крис вдруг понял, что не знает, что он хочет рассказать. Кеннеди, конечно же, читал все отчеты, да и сам там был и прекрасно все понимал. Понимал, что мир начал разваливаться на части еще тогда, в том забытом богом и всеми городе. Что, как ни бегай и не пытайся все исправить, все равно в итоге будешь сидеть здесь, в этом занюханном баре, пить, пока не придет агент из подразделения секретных операций и не придаст ускорение в сторону такси. Сидеть и думать, почему, черт возьми, не ты остался на этой тонущей базе, почему погибают те, кому еще жить и жить, почему ты вообще в один прекрасный день решил, что вон тому пареньку с задорным ежиком волос будет лучше в БСАА, а не в регулярных войсках...  
Все это повторять не было нужды, а вот как рассказать самое главное, Крис пока не знал. Не то чтобы Леон был его личным психотерапевтом, но он даже не помнил уже, когда они начали изредка встречаться в этом баре, чтобы рассказать друг другу то, что никогда не войдет ни в какие отчеты. Крис бросил очередной взгляд на бутылку и спросил:  
— Как ты думаешь, у них здесь стейк приличный?  
Леон удивленно уставился на Криса.  
— Сомневаюсь, что тут вообще знают с какой стороны браться за вырезку. Но в паре кварталов отсюда есть неплохой ресторанчик...  
Крис махнул рукой. Не хватало ему еще вечерних свиданий в ресторанах.  
— Знаешь, он нашел меня тогда в Эдонии и так выбесил этим стейком... Я сидел, смотрел на него и думал — где я вообще умудрился откопать этого зазнавшегося мальчишку? Потом вспомнил...  
Леон хмыкнул. Когда Крис в очередной раз принимался отбирать людей для Альфы, Клэр предпочитала исчезнуть где-нибудь в Европе, Джилл внезапно оказывалась на задании, а Леон специально для этих случаев завел гарнитуру, чтобы, по крайней мере, руки постоянно не были заняты телефоном. О Пирсе Нивансе он знал, пожалуй, не меньше самого Криса; тот почти год коршуном вился вокруг мальчишки, прикидывая, как его лучше пристроить, и постоянно обсуждал это с Леоном. Начальство было уверено, что Редфилд несколько переоценивает успехи Ниванса, однако тот быстро доказал свою состоятельность.  
— Я думал, я как-то привык... ну, к тому, что приходится терять людей. Оказывается, все еще нет.  
— К этому можно привыкнуть?  
— Не знаю. Хотел подать рапорт об отставке, чтобы Пирс сменил меня. Теперь не знаю. Похоже, с нашей работы уходят только в могилу, — Крис тяжело вздохнул и вдруг решился: — Мне слишком сильно его не хватает.  
Леон нахмурился.  
— Крис, очевидно, что...  
— Нет, — перебил его Крис, — ты не понимаешь. Мне слишком сильно его не хватает. Настолько, что я начал думать, какой я идиот, что не сказал ему.  
— А-а, — протянул Леон.  
Крис какое-то время ждал продолжения, но внезапно понял, что у друга просто закончились слова. Наверное, впервые в жизни.  
— Не сказал ему что? — наконец очнулся от ступора Леон.  
— Все, что нужно было сказать.  
Крис тяжело поднялся, полез в задний карман за бумажником и бросил двадцатку рядом с так и не тронутой бутылкой.  
— Как ты думаешь, в Алабаме хорошая погода?  
— А ты что, решил пикник устроить?  
— Хочу съездить к отцу Пирса. Я ему, кажется, сына задолжал.  
Леон только покачал головой и откинул со лба прилипшую челку.  
— Будет только хуже, Крис, — бросил он в спину тому.  
Крис на секунду остановился.  
— Знаю.

***

 

Подойти к отцу Пирса на похоронах Крис так и не решился. В глазах рябило от звезд и полосок, а вместо салюта в голове настойчиво звучал его голос: «Мне жаль людей, которые погибли, поверив в вас!» Он смотрел, как накрывают флагом гроб, и думал о том, сколько раз ему приходилось так стоять навытяжку, слушать «Amazing Grace» и выдерживать взгляды тех, чьих детей он отобрал и отправил умирать.  
Ниванс-старший тоже был в форме и отдавал честь вместе со всеми. Крис стоял тремя шагами левее, но после официальной части сбежал. В тот момент он понял, где находится предел прочности, за которым начинался его персональный ад. Где-то между звездно-полосатой тканью и крышкой пустого гроба Пирса Ниванса.

Сидеть в машине, перегородившей подъезд к дому, с каждой минутой становилось все более неприличным, и Крис заставил себя все же вылезти наружу. Дверь распахнулась, когда он был еще на полпути к дому. Он протянул руку невысокому мужчине, стоявшему в проеме.  
— Мистер Ниванс...  
— Роберт. А ты, должно быть, Крис. Проходи.  
Крис осмотрелся, но так и не понял, что хочет обнаружить. Пирс уже достаточно давно не жил в этом доме, искать какие-либо ответы было бесполезно. Да и что он хотел найти? Школьный альбом с фотографиями? Набор бейсбольных карточек? Он внезапно понял, насколько мало знал своего заместителя вне работы. Его взгляд упал на стену с семейными фотографиями.  
— Стена позора.  
— Что? — Крис нахмурился.  
— Так он ее называл, — Ниванс подошел к стене, снял одну фотографию и протянул Крису. С нее смотрел мальчишка в форме выпускника военной академии; его улыбка была настолько заразительной, что Крис сам не сдержал ухмылки.  
Прошло минут десять с его прихода, а он так и не придумал, что сказать. Ниванс-старший, по-видимому, предоставил гостю самостоятельно разбираться со своими проблемами. К тому времени, когда Крис наконец выстроил в своей голове более-менее внятную речь, на столике в гостиной уже появился свежесваренный кофе.  
Он опустился в кресло, взял кружку и уставился в нее, словно ища там ответы на свои вопросы.  
— Сэр, я... — он запнулся, поглядел на сидевшего рядом мужчину и вдруг ощутил его молчаливую поддержку.  
— Скольких ты потерял за последнее время, капитан?  
Крис наклонил голову, пытаясь подсчитать. Цифры предательски прыгали в голове и превращались в лица погибших. Он покачал головой.  
— Много. Слишком много.  
Ниванс отхлебнул кофе и вернул кружку на стол.  
— В шестьдесят девятом мой отец потерял во Вьетнаме весь свой взвод и сам едва выбрался. Мне тогда было семь, но я до сих помню, каким он оттуда вернулся. Такова война, Крис. И ты, и Пирс прекрасно знали, на что шли. По крайне мере, вы еще знали, ради чего вы воюете. Мы же порой даже не догадывались.  
— И ради чего же?  
Ниванс пожал плечами.  
— Это ты мне ответь.  
Крис опять уставился в кружку.  
— За полгода до... до того, как погиб Пирс, я потерял много своих людей в одной операции в Европе. И оказалось, что проще забыть об этом, чем попытаться сделать так, чтобы их гибель была не напрасной. Пирс нашел меня, заставил вспомнить... И я решил, что должен отомстить. Зачем? Что бы это изменило? Я был в ярости. Из-за того, что они погибли, хотя я обещал им защиту. Из-за того, что забыл об этом. Из-за того, что не мог ничего исправить. Я нашел свою цель и слепо бежал за ней, игнорируя тот факт, что затягиваю в этот водоворот всех остальных. Если бы я прислушался к словам Пирса чуть раньше... — Крис сглотнул. — Конечно же, я не смог вернуть тех, кто погиб в Эдонии. Более того, я отправил на смерть всех остальных...  
Он судорожно вздохнул и внезапно понял, что если сейчас не расслабит руку, кружка разлетится в осколки. Он поставил ее на стол, откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза рукой.  
— Тогда я воевал исключительно ради мести. Мы, вроде как, не убиваем людей — обычных людей, я имею в виду, — и это снижает моральные терзания. Ну, знаете, боремся за правое дело и все такое. В тот момент это все не имело значения. То, что моя личная вендетта ни к чему не приведет, я понял, только... только когда Пирс... — Он так и не смог закончить и махнул рукой.  
— Ради чего ты воюешь сейчас, Крис? — мягко спросил Роберт Ниванс.  
Крис посмотрел на него и покачал головой.  
— Ни ради чего. В память о них.  
Мужчина улыбнулся.  
— Пирс часто говорил мне, что его капитан не может принимать неправильных решений. Рад, что он оказался прав.  
— Я... простите, что?  
— Он восхищался тобой. До последней секунды, я думаю. С того момента, как ты взял его в свое подразделение, он не бегал, а летал. Я никогда не видел его таким, — Ниванс пощелкал пальцами, пытаясь подобрать слово, — удовлетворенным, что ли.  
Крис усмехнулся:  
— Ну, не последние полгода, точно.  
— Нет-нет, его отношение не изменилось. Он был готов идти за своим капитаном в огонь и воду, — он поднял руку, увидев, что Крис пытается что-то сказать. — Я говорю это не для того, чтобы ты думал, что виновен в его гибели, нет. Я говорю это, чтобы ты перестал считать себя человеком хуже, чем ты есть на самом деле. Все, кто погиб за тебя, — они сделали это с верой в сердце. С верой в то, что ты пойдешь дальше и доведешь до конца то начатое, что не удалось им. Я знаю, Крис, ты их не разочаруешь.  
Крис молча кивнул. Слова вдруг оказались не нужны. Он залез во внутренний карман куртки и вытянул оттуда помятую и заляпанную кровью нашивку.  
— Думаю, я должен отдать это вам.  
Роберт покачал головой.  
— У меня есть достаточно вещей, чтобы запомнить моего сына таким, каким он был. А у тебя, кроме этого, остались лишь одни отчеты.  
Крис посмотрел на нашивку.  
— Он сделал это для БСАА. Так он сказал...  
Ниванс снова покачал головой:  
— Он сделал это ради своего капитана.  
В голове Криса что-то щелкнуло, и картинка внезапно сложилась в единое целое. Он поднялся с кресла, сунул нашивку обратно в карман и протянул руку Нивансу.  
— Спасибо вам, сэр. И простите меня... за все.  
Тот тоже поднялся и ответил на рукопожатие.  
— Мне не за что тебя прощать, Крис. Заходи, если вдруг еще понадобится поговорить.  
Крис кивнул и направился к выходу. Уже у выхода он обернулся, заслонив собой весь дверной проем.  
— Сэр, а девушка у него была? — внезапно спросил он.  
Ниванс пожал плечами.  
— Нет. Во всяком случае, мне он ничего не говорил.  
Крис кивнул и скрылся за дверью. Почему-то он так и думал.

***

 

«...Вы знаете, что делать после сигнала».  
Крис уставился на телефон. Вечер в семейном кругу опять откладывался. Уже по привычке он прокрутил список контактов вверх.  
— Ты, совершенно случайно, не знаешь, где моя сестра?  
— Совершенно случайно знаю. Она опять где-то в Европе. Что, снова не предупредила?  
— Интересно, почему...  
— Наверное, потому что ты с возвращения ходишь, как прокаженный, и прожигаешь взглядом металл. Я бы тоже сбежал, но обещал ей присмотреть за тобой.  
Крис хмыкнул.  
— Не хочешь присмотреть за мной сегодня вечером? Только без дешевых забегаловок.  
— Все еще жаждешь свой стейк? Тебе вредно, между прочим.  
— Заботиться о моем здоровье тебя тоже Клэр просила, или это личная инициатива?  
— Внеплановая подработка. Запишу потом на твой счет.  
— Окей, куда ехать-то?

 

Когда Крис подошел к столу, Леон уже успел окончательно очаровать официантку, заказать две порции стейка и получить бесплатную картошку и кофе от заведения. Крис проводил взглядом милую блондинку в переднике и опустился на соседний стул.  
— Ты неисправим, ты знаешь об этом?  
Леон серьезно кивнул:  
— Это мое проклятие.  
Он пододвинул Крису тарелку с орешками и вопросительно посмотрел на него:  
— Ну, рассказывай, что ли. Как прошло?  
Крис пожал плечами.  
— Лучше, чем планировалось. На меня не орали, не выгоняли из дома и, кажется, даже заставили пересмотреть взгляды на собственную жизнь.  
— То есть сделали то, над чем я бьюсь уже который год.  
Крис усмехнулся.  
— Видимо, ты не прикладывал достаточно усилий. Знаешь, я... ну, не то чтобы достиг внутреннего равновесия, но, по крайней мере, слегка успокоился. Он даже практически убедил меня в том, что я не виноват в смерти Пирса.  
Леон кивнул:  
— Ты и не виноват. Единственное, в чем ты виноват, это в том, что после твоего удара коленом у меня ребра ныли несколько дней. А так, мы все, — Леон взмахнул рукой, охватывая жестом все окружение, — солдаты. В той или иной мере. Мы убиваем, потому что это наша работа. Мы умираем, потому что это наша работа. Ничего личного. Просто... — он замолчал, увидев, что приносят их заказ, и улыбнулся официантке. Крису с Леоном было не тягаться, но он тоже выдавил из себя подобие улыбки, хотя его усилия остались незамеченными.  
Когда девушка отошла, Леон продолжил:  
— Просто нам иногда кажется, что несправедливо, что эту работу нам выбрали за нас. Убедили, уговорили, заставили... Но, подумай сам, ты смог бы иначе? Смог бы все забыть и жить обычной жизнью как ни в чем не бывало?  
Крис покачал головой.  
— Вот видишь. Так что ешь свой стейк и готовься к следующему заданию. Тебе еще команду собирать.  
Некоторое время прошло в молчаливом поглощении еды. Наконец Леон нарушил тишину:  
— Так что насчет самого Пирса? Ты обрел внутреннюю гармонию?  
Крис улыбнулся.  
— Не совсем. Просто понял одну важную вещь.  
— Какую же?  
— С этой нашей работой, которую ты так оправдывал, нужно научиться говорить то том, что чувствуешь. А не ждать, пока очередной вирус вмешается в твои планы, и станет слишком поздно. — Он поднялся и бросил деньги на стол. — Спасибо за стейк. Он, правда, был отвратительным, видимо, тебя совершенно очаровали здешние официантки. Увидимся?  
Не дождавшись ответа от о чем-то задумавшегося и глядящего в пустоту Леона, он пошел к выходу.  
— Крис, — окликнул его Леон уже на выходе. Крис обернулся и увидел, как тот спешно выскочил из-за стола, едва не забыв заплатить по счету. — Крис, подожди...


End file.
